Conventionally, an inspection device such as a seal checker for checking sealing failure of bags, a conveyance device for vertically arranging a plurality of conforming bags that have undergone inspection and then for packing these bags together into cardboard boxes, and the like are used in a production line including a combination weighing device and a bag manufacturing and packaging apparatus.
For example, Patent Publication No. 2553999 (registered on Aug. 22, 1996) discloses a conveyance device for side-shifting articles, which conveys a batch of a plurality of bags placed on a conveying surface in a sandwiched manner between a plurality of partition plates.